


Phase 3

by IAmASinner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Solo, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Older!Pidge, Overstimulation, Pidge is female in this, Porn Without Plot, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, detailed clit stimulation, forced penetration, fuck machine, sexual experiment gone HORRIBLY WRONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmASinner/pseuds/IAmASinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pidge forgot to build a damn kill switch.</p><p>(The solo Pidge fic that NO ONE asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phase 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written, much less a smut one. I wrote this in one sitting....Good luck.

Pidge hurries into her room well after lights out with computer in hand, anxiously checking the empty halls both ways before entering her room and locking the entryway behind her. She has been waiting for this moment since earlier that evening when a rare, primal urge sitting within the cradle of her hips flared up and demanded stress relief. Not wanting to entice any awkward situations of being walked in on in her hangar or questioned for being in her room during ‘on duty’ hours, she manages to wait until it she was sure everyone was sleeping. Sometimes being a known workaholic has its setbacks, but she knew that staving off her pleasures would be worth every second she made herself wait.

And she had just the toy to sate her.

As soon as the metal door was secure she starts to peel off any and all clothing below the waist, clothes that were still too big for her, even years later. She leaves her shirt and sports bra on, for now. With that she crawls into her bed and tugs open one of the lower bunk drawers to pull out an odd looking contraption; a robotic pair of panties that had a thick, fortified casing. She snuggles into the machine like they actually were a pair of underwear to line up her already eager womanhood with the crotch of the contraption for it to activate.

As the machine inflates its inner lining to conform to her form better, it tightens around her for stability and clasps its hardened plastic harness over her hips and thighs to the backside of itself. In the meantime Pidge busies herself with setting her laptop next to her on the bed,and types away on the keyboard with deft fingers. They quickly input lines of script for the program of the fuck machine prototype. The green paladin gently bites her lower lip in anticipation as walls of code flash before her eyes, knowing what is to come. Now all she has to do is attach the neural electrodes to her temples, sit back, relax, and let the machine do all of the work for her according to whatever whim her mind wanted. 

With all of that type of preparation done, it was time for a new kind. She lays back onto her bed with the laptop next to her pillow on the bed for quick surveying or termination if need be. Closing her eyes, and opening her lean legs, she whispers, “Phase 1, begin.”

It only took a few whirrs, clicks, and final adjustments of the belt before she felt a familiar pressure bare down and smooth over her nether regions in gentle, undulating movements. It works her up before a small nub forms on the inside to reach out to her clit and gently circle it before morphing again to lightly suckle the tip of the flesh. Pidge lets out a pleased murmur as blood is coaxed into the sensitive organ; it doesn’t take long for it to become engorged and primed for sweet torture.

As if reading her mind, and it was, the machine starts to send very low vibrations that would have easily gone amiss if they weren’t directly applying their torment to the hood of her clit. This earns a lengthy hiss from the quivering women. Both breath and pulse quicken, skin already starts to gloss over with fresh sweat. Eyes are screwed shut to become more and more lost in the sensations administered. 

The contraption doesnt disappoint when the nub encircling the hooded organ suddenly lurches forward and cups, molds, and engulfs the entirety of its prisoner to make it submit further to the sinful vibrations. The belts’ creator lets out a throaty mewl, her back arching and hips bucking at the new sensation. Instinctively digs the backs of her thighs and knees into the bed to spread herself wide and thrust her sex upwards with abandon, silently begging to become more and more exposed to the pleasure that was starting to monopolize her entire being. 

“Yes--Yes, that’s it--”

Answering an unasked request, the cupped nub molds itself once again to delicately peel back as much of the hood of her clit as possible, the hypersensitive glans underneath now deliciously vulnerable and at the mercy of the device. Without hesitation it latches onto the tiny bulb and applies tortuous suction causing the paladin to let out an unfiltered yelp of pleasure.

At this point Pidge let go of any reservations in regards to her cute noises and a long string of pleasured cries spill out of her open mouth like sweet milk. She stares blankly at the ceiling above her, misty eyed and slack jawed. Shirt crumpled up halfway up her slickened torso. Each of her fists were grabbing a handful of sheets, surrendering herself to the heated core of her body; letting rational slip through the cracks of her consciousness to be replaced with primitive indulgence. 

“Nnnnng--a-almost there--” , she gasps absentmindedly, her mind monopolized on one goal. 

The closer she came to her finish, the higher pitched her continuous whimpers became. Knowing exactly what its creators needs to go over the edge, the belt morphs the lining around her entrance and spreads the drenched folds with inhuman gentleness. Another nub forms but this time a thicker, flatter one meant to trace and lap at the exposed opening a few times, making the muscles clench and unclench with inquisitive unfamiliarity. The foreign sensation manages to catapult the woman into an orgasm, snapping her hips forward one last time to succumb to the rush of endorphins. 

It takes a solid few seconds for those hips to find the mattress again. The belt had instantly stopped all ministrations when her orgasm hit, allowing her to catch her shaky breath. 

“Wow.”, was all she could mutter as she drifted down from her high. She blinks her eyes a couple times to clear her vision and readjusts her glasses back onto the bride of her nose. She looks down at her body, a newfound appreciation for her hard work. She didn’t have a mirror anywhere in the room (or at all for that matter), but Pidge knew that she probably looks more of a hot mess than usual. Messy hair that was even messier, blushed face, slick skin, half-lidded eyes, heaving chest, throbbing pussy. 

Gaining enough composure she twists her torso to type a few more commands into the computer. Normally she only has enough tolerance for one orgasm, one and done, but with this machine she was willing to test her stamina. She is a veteran Paladin who has fought in countless battles at this point, surely she was able to handle two in a row. Besides, thanks to the well articulated scripts of her program that controlled the device, she could stop the machine at any point. Right?

Right.

She taps her index finger on keyboard one last time with resolution, and lays back down onto her bed to make herself comfortable for the next round. She waits until her sensitivity is under control before uttering, “Phase 2, begin.”

The contraption instantly began where it left off from Phase 1, forming a tongue-like appendage to worship her entrance, sensually smearing the evidence of her last orgasm across her spread pussy lips. Another tongue-like morph pays attention to her clit by intermittently flicking it, presumably to reduce the potential of overstimulating it. Pidge decidedly appreciates this. 

The original tongue then slowly begins to lap deeper and deeper into her entrance to the point of straining past tensing muscles. The green paladin sucks in a breath and wills her body to relax as the appendage finally breaches her entrance and continues to sluggishly explore her clenching passage. It was fairly thin and did not induce pain to its creator, just mild discomfort. It felt strange to the girl to have something inside of her like that, but she was curious to see what other sensations it could bring. 

It didn’t take long for the now finger-shaped mass to stop inside of her, only to reel back and then dive back in. It continues to do this, only going slightly deeper and deeper with each slow thrust allowing her to adjust to the odd sensation. 

When it starts to nudge in a second finger, that was when Pidge became painfully aware of her inexperience. Her muscles hastily clench around the finger already inside, as if telling the other one to stay out. Discomfort dominated the pleasure her clit was receiving, and even pain was starting to surface, especially when the rim of her entrance was repeatedly tested. Wincing, but not giving up, she decides to actively help out by distracting her own body. Her clit probably can’t handle anymore stimulation at the moment without the pleasure bleeding into pain, so she decided to explore the rest of herself. Albeit somewhat warily. 

Shaky fingers grasp the hem of her shift and lifts the material up and over to tuck under her pointed chin, revealing her lithe body to the cool air of the room. Suppressing a shiver, she tucks a pillow under her neck and shoulders to prop herself for a better view of the expanse of skin. Her skin. Normally she was troubled by the sight of her own body, especially as of late, but right now she felt...Well. The context was different. 

As the machine continues to gently coax her to become more accommodating, her eyes rove over herself in sensual interest. Dexterous fingers of both hands grasp onto slighty flared hips, still somewhat boyish in their appearance even after the years of pubescence. A thumb lightly rakes through the remnants of a light brunette bush that peeks just above the hem of the contraption as the other hand begins to travel upwards. The sensitive pads ghost over numerous nicks and scars that the Altea medical capsules could not heal up properly in time. The most notable was a large one that spanned across her waist, a testament to surviving the near fatal slash from Zarkons black banyard in their most recent battle. She almost didn’t make it out alive that day. That was also the day Lance lost his legs to save her and--

Pidge tries to shake those thoughts out of her head. This time was supposed to be spent for experimental stress relief, not the other way around. She felt the twinge of pain from her entrance as the second finger managed to get past the first knuckle. It still had a ways to go. The pressure on her clit starts to vibrate again instead of just flicking. This helps edge off the pain, but she still needs to relax.

Focusing more on the task at hand, she decides to pay more attention to her abdominal muscles flexing with pleasure rather than just the marred surface. The slight ridges of the muscles tensing under the taut flesh are a testament of the rigorous training and hand-to-hand combat over the years. Her body has come a long way since she first became a paladin. 

Her eyes travel further until they land on her tight sports bra. Lacking her normal sense of reservation, she peels it off the small, heated mounds and lets out a hiss when the cool air comes into contact with her stiffened peaks. She was not completely flat like the bra implies, but they were still small enough to barely warrant extra support. Normally she completely ignores this part of her in her usual solo conquests with her clit (or in general), but tonight was special. She experimentally tweaks an already excited nipple, feeling the sensitive skin pucker to the touch. This, in combination with the attention she was receiving down below, was really starting to rev her up for a second orgasm. Finally.

Now both hands were lavishing attention to her breasts, thumbs flicking the peaks while the rest of the fingers reveled in the softness of the slight mounds. With this, she was able to relax enough for the second ‘finger’ to painlessly work into her passage and join its twin. After a moment of adjustment, the appendages then started to dive in and out of her tight channel, gaining speed the more natural lubrication was provided. Pidge lets out another yelp, but her hips flinch as her mind fogs over once more. 

The sprinkles of pleasure were finally starting to collectively flush out all of the pain and discomfort she was feeling before. Occasionally the agile digits would scissor her to stretch her even more and she couldn’t help but loudly mewl at the newly discovered sensation. When the fingers start to piston and vibrate against an ultra sensitive spot deep within her she knew her next orgasm was on the horizon and began to chase it feverishly. 

She begins to buck her hips in tandem with the finger fucking despite the fact that somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it wasn’t actually helping since the machine got its stability from her hips but she couldn’t help herself.The smell of fresh sweat and sex impregnating the air around her was driving her to instinctual lengths to draw another orgasm out of her battle tested body.  
This time as she fists the sheets below her, she watches her scarred body come apart. Taut muscles flexing, small breasts bouncing, strong hips and thighs thrusting. Accompanied with the sound of lewd shlcks coming from her eager sex getting fucked she couldn’t help but actually find herself attractive enough to get off on it. For once. 

A few ragged breaths later her prize came in the form of a tight clench and a series of gushes. The gadget instantly slows down its fingers in answer, slowly thrusting to draw out her orgasm. 

Exhausted, the techie flops onto her side, breathing heavily. Gathering herself enough to function again despite the shockwaves of pleasure still pulsing through her sated body, she reaches out a shaky arm to tap the last command into the program to terminate all function. And maybe to save the data for future experiments as well. 

But instead of clacking the keys as intended, her sweaty palm clumsily bumps into the of the monitor of the lap top causing it to tips backwards and off the edge of the bed. 

“SHIT--”

Before the word could finish flying from her mouth, the computer had already landed on the floor with a sickening clatter. In the midst of her sexual escapade, Pide had failed to realized that the movements her body was making on the mattress caused the laptop to bounce closer and closer to the edge of the bed. And now it’s on the ground, along with the neural nodes that got ripped off her temples. Fuck. 

Letting out an agitated sigh, the inventor goes to bend over to retrieve the laptop and assess it for damage until she felt an odd sensation down below. It felt as if a thin tube was worming its way deeper and deeper inside of her pussy, seeking an unknown destination.

Pidge could feel the blood in her face drain. Phase 3 has commenced without her permission. But how? The neural nodes were ripped off and--

Snatching the laptop off the floor with a slight panic spiking in her blood, the brunette tries to terminate the program in time but finds that the laptop itself had frozen. She only just written out the core of the code of the programming for phase 3 and honestly didn’t expect to get this far, so quickly. Riddled with bugs, who knows what will happen? Oh shit.

Trying every trick up her sleeve to unfreeze without manually rebooting the damn thing quickly became fruitless, refusing to respond to anything. Double oh shit. 

She even left her banyard in her Lions’ hangar in her haste to get herself laid with this machine. If she had that she’d would have been able to cut the mechanism clean off, or even utilize its magical slash electrical properties to unfreeze the computer, but no. Life isn’t fair like that.

Inwardly cursing herself for her clumsiness, and lack of foresight Pidge manually reboots the laptop and places it into the far corner of the bed that was nowhere near the edge. At this point the tendril that was exploring inside of her reached a place deep inside of her, eliciting a gasp at the sensation of having the core of her sex being touched. At the same time she felt the lining touching her entrance slowly part as far as the flesh would allow, pinning her open for..

Panic truly starts to set in. She was far too stimulated and exhausted for this, she needs to get this thing off--As nimble as her fingers were, they weren’t able to afford getting her out of the machine clinging to her. It was fastened onto her its life depended on it. If only she had made a damn killswitch on the mechanism itself this whole thing could have been easily solved. Fuck. 

A wave of fear was freshly renewed when she felt the thin appendage inside of her starts to inflate, forcing her innermost muscles to accommodate to its escalating and unforgiving girth. Tears begin to prickle at the edges of her honey eyes, excessive discomfort already setting in. She gets on all fours onto the bed in a futile attempt to posture her body to be more accommodating for the inevitable. Despite her earlier orgasms her body still was not accustomed to this kind of girth so quickly and it didnt help with the fact that the pressure on her weakening hymen was making it start to rip.

Her pained inner muscles pinch around the artificial shaft, unfamiliar to the sensation of being filled at full capacity, much less exceedingly. Wanting desperately for all of this to stop, her tear filled eyes latch onto the rebooting screen of her computer which was taking its slow ass time due to so many programs starting up when the laptop did. Normally this would be a convenience, but now she pretty much regretted every decision leading up to this moment. 

She whimpers, wishing she had any sort of stimulation on her clit to help with the mounting pain and pressure but realized that the overused organ was probably sore by now. Just then she felt the oversized girth retreat from her soppen cunt, a glimmer of hope sparking in the back of her mind. Did it already run into an internal coding problem and terminate itself? 

Just when she let her guard down, the artificial cock sprung forward all the way into her unguarded pussy, forcing her unused, innermost walls apart with a silent demand for submission. With her stretched entrance still pinned wide open there was absolutely nothing stopping the slickened, wide girth from dominating her cunt and plunging into her depths. Pidge lets out a surprised squeal, the force the the impact lurching her forward. The length didn’t waste a single moment ravishing her inexperienced, creamy sex, pounding into her at an almost punishing pace. 

In the corner of her eye, the program for the fuck machine finally pulls up, but still has to load its own contents. She curses at it.

Despite her earlier hesitancy, she instinctively starts to flex her slightly flared hips with the rhythm of the fucking that was not her own. She tries to keep up with it, but soon sexual exhaustion and overstimulation won her over in the end. Her arms give out underneath her, crashing her head into one of the pillows. She whimpers at her new position, now really feeling the gravity and power of the thrusts forcing her open. Face down, ass up, knees spread apart, face stuffed into a pillow to mute her never ending stream of mewls. Her shirt rode down her sweat slicked body due to the gravity, exposing her taut breasts once again to the elements of the room.

Then, unexpectedly, the whole girth starts to vibrate, catching the poor girl off guard once again. A kind of pleasure she never fathomed before blossoms within her and starts to cloud out all of the pain and discomfort. The vibrations were cruel, causing her abused channel walls to tighten even more onto the silicon-like length that demands an explosive orgasm out of her. The very head of it was particularly energetic, causing her hips to jolt every time it kissed the entrance to her womb. 

The core of her sex was set ablaze, pleasure tingling every corner of her being. Now her soaked sheath clenches like it was trying to milk every last drop of seed from fake cock relentlessly fucking it.

“Ah, ah, ah”

Was all Pidge could muster as she is screwed into the mattress below her. Her thighs and knees were starting to feel creaky but that was easily outweighed by the ecstasy coursing through her.

Then finally, an orgasm was wrung from her. Her exhausted body was wracked with overwelcomed pleasure, fresh tears of overstimulation streaking down her blushing cheeks. But even when her pussy clenches one last time the machine continues to fuck her as if nothing changed. She swore she even felt something begin to prod at the twitching entrance of her ass. NOPE.

Just remembering the program, she scrambles to her laptop and tries to pry her attention from her panicking body to finally terminate the device. A few lines of code later and the belt loosens and unclasps from her shuddering hips to drop onto the bed like a dead weight. 

She kicks the belt to the other side of the room and collapses on her bed.


End file.
